Mining operations, and in particular surface mining operations, increasingly rely on the analysis of data streams transmitted by various types of mining equipment and vehicles in order to increase productivity and reduce costs. One such data stream may comprise information and data relating to the position and movement of the mining equipment and vehicles within the mining environment. Such position data are typically obtained from satellite-based position location systems, such as the GPS, Galileo, and GLONASS systems, operatively associated with the mining equipment. Alternatively, the position data may be obtained or derived from other types of position sensing systems, such as inertial-based systems or ground-based radio navigation systems.
Regardless of the particular type of position sensing system that is used, the resulting position data are subsequently transmitted to a processing system for analysis. In a typical example, the position data may be used by the processing system for fleet tracking and dispatch purposes, thereby allowing for the more efficient deployment and movement of the equipment and vehicles within the mining environment. However, other types of data analysis systems are known, and still others being developed, that rely at least in part on such position data.
One problem associated with systems that use vehicle position data relates to the problem of correlating or matching the measured position data with terrestrial features. In a mining environment, such terrestrial features may involve the road network being traveled by the vehicles. Such terrestrial features may also include other aspects of the mining environment and infrastructure system as well, such as the locations of various service buildings, fueling stations, loading locations, and dump locations, just to name a few.
The difficulties associated with correlating the measured position data with terrestrial features are due in part to inherent uncertainties and errors associated with the vehicle position location system (e.g., GPS). These uncertainties and errors may be compounded by the nature of the mining environment itself. For example, many mining environments are situated in mountainous areas which may adversely impact the accuracy of satellite-based position data. The presence of mountainous terrain may also cause the position data to include a large number of completely erroneous position fixes or ‘outliers’ that are located a significant distance from the actual position of the vehicle.
Besides difficulties associated with obtaining accurate position measurements, still other difficulties are associated with the configuration of the terrestrial features in the mining environment. For example, the road network in an open pit mine often contains sections of roads that are located in close proximity to one another, on closely parallel paths, and may involve comparatively complex intersections, all of which can create difficulties in properly correlating or matching the measured position of the vehicle with the correct road or location.
Still other problems are created by the dynamic nature of the mining environment itself. For example, the road network and infrastructure system are not static and are frequently changed and reconfigured as the mining operation progresses. Various roads comprising the road network are frequently moved and relocated. Similarly, elements of the mining infrastructure, e.g., service buildings, fueling stations, loading locations, and dump locations, also may be moved from time-to-time. Therefore, besides having to accurately correlate position data with known terrestrial features, a position correlation system must also be capable of accurately correlating the position data with new or relocated terrestrial features, often on a daily basis.
The failure to accurately correlate the positions of the vehicles with such terrestrial features can significantly impact the value of systems that rely on accurate position location and placement of the vehicles. For example, and in the context of a fleet tracking and dispatching system, locating a haul truck on the incorrect road can lead to incorrect dispatch decisions and/or lead to congestion problems if other vehicles are deployed on roads thought to be free of vehicles. Besides limiting the ability of fleet tracking and dispatching systems be used with optimal effectiveness, the difficulties associated with accurately correlating vehicle positions with terrestrial features limits the ability of mining operators to develop new analytical systems and tools to further improve productivity and reduce costs.